


Glück auf!

by Gebet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Russian AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebet/pseuds/Gebet
Summary: Чистые кружки кончились. А Жанне, впрочем-то, было плевать, из чего пить. Хиджикате тоже. На том гармония и состоялась. В писке чайника, в сухом треске краснодарского чая: да другого и не надо. Им и без того достаточно: родители уехали на дачу, оставив за единственно главную одну только младшую, а та не хотела в одиночку наслаждаться мимолетной свободой, доступной лишь накануне девятнадцатого дня рождения.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Hijikata Toshizou | Berserker
Kudos: 1





	Glück auf!

_Meine Gedanken folgen der Sehnsucht hinauf_  
_Auf meine Reise führt mich das Schicksal hinauf..._

Старый чайный сервиз, — кажется еще от французской прабабки, едва уцелевший в погромах, — давно уж не чувствовал жара кипятка и вкуса чайных листьев. Дай бог вытащат покрасоваться раз в год в канун новой даты календаря да уберут обратно пылиться.  
Чистые кружки кончились. А Жанне, впрочем-то, было плевать, из чего пить. Хиджикате тоже. На том гармония и состоялась. В писке чайника, в сухом треске краснодарского чая: да другого и не надо. Им и без того достаточно: родители уехали на дачу, оставив за единственно главную одну только младшую, а та не хотела в одиночку наслаждаться мимолетной свободой, доступной лишь накануне девятнадцатого дня рождения.

— Скажу, что случайно сломалось что. Или в окно подозрительные типы стучали. Всякие ж ебанутые бывают, а ты друг семьи, — она пожимала плечами и улыбалась слишком хитро, чтобы разгадать все сразу, — да ладно тебе. Только чай выпьем да поедим чего. 

Будь он каким незнакомцем или тем самым сомнительным типом, то соседи непременно донесли бы всеми правдами и неправдами, кто повадился в “ту самую квартиру на первом этаже, где французы живут” ходить — ишь чего, а дочурка-то уже настолько выросла? Чтоб и мужиков домой водить?  
Но ему повезло. И разве что под одобрительное цоканье услышит в спину “прально-прально, надо, чтоб за этой бездельницей кто-то да последил”. И оставалось только про себя благодарить судьбу, что все карты до этого были разыграны с максимальной для них обоих выгодой.

— А они не против будут?  
— А чего им против быть? Ну черт, я ж не блядушник из квартиры делаю да вожу всех кого попало. Одного конкретного, хорошо знакомого и приличного. Да и кто им скажет?  
— Соседи.  
— Они так много про меня в свое время злословили, что не поверят. Видишь, все схвачено!

Отчего-то Тошизо сильно сомневался, что все грехи, — проступки, менее религиозно, — та совершала исключительно ради этого момента и ради этого вечера. Но верить в эту абсолютную глупость было приятно.  
Стол застелен обыкновенной клеенкой, на окне — целая куча маленьких безделушек и чуть выцветших штор. Одним ударом [совсем небрежно] маленькое солнце появляется и на кухоньке — пусть и в темноте было неплохо. Но приличия ради.  
...мнимого и смешного настолько, что молчание так и не было нарушено. Будь здесь кто-то третий, непременно бы разразился целой речью про погоду, нынешнюю политическую ситуацию и мнимые перспективы очередной отрасли великой промышленности. Но в полной тишине, — не считая щебетания неведомой птицы за окном, звуков улицы и редкого треска машин, — могло раздаться только вкрадчивое:

— Еще налить?  
— Давай.  
— Ты совсем без сахара?  
— Да. Привык уже.  
— Ну булочки хоть съешь. Мама сама пекла, вкусные, пусть и сладковатые. Или скажешь, что не хочешь да невкусно?

Пришлось нагибаться через весь стол, чтобы пододвинуть тарелку ближе — просто встать и обойти было лениво, а родного роста не хватало, чтобы осуществить задуманное одной рукой. Но едва ли это так сильно волновало ее,

он что, коснулся ее пальцев на тарелке?  
наверное, стоит все же сесть ближе, иначе совсем неприличные позы выходят. 

— Но кстати, ужин мама тоже заранее приготовила. Так что можешь и на подольше остаться.  
— А утром предлагаешь через окно выходить, чтобы не видели, как я из твоей квартиры выхожу?  
— Утром и решим. Ешь, я сказала.

Легкие смешки да постоянно звенящие чашки из древнего, как мир, сервиза. Наверное, более подходящей музыки для одной ночи незадолго до девятнадцатилетия и представить было нельзя.  
Особенно, когда рядом друг семьи, но для Жальтер — едва ли друг.

_...Glück auf!_


End file.
